Thirst
by dei-deifangirl13
Summary: This is petty much my version of Vampire Knight that takes place after Shizuka's death. A lot of things are different from the original. I'd really love it if you read and let me know what you thought! Also will include the following: Yaoi pairings, HanabusaYuki, language, and OC's. Rating is going to be M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is a new story that I am workig on. This is the prologue. This will probably not be that long, the main purpose fofr this is to expain some background information that will be needed later. Please note that in this story, Yuki is still human (for now) and has been transferred to the Night Class. The way the background info is given is by Yuki explaining to Kaname the reasons that Kaien Cross had her transferred.**

 **I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters, Matsuri Hino does. However, I will be having some OC's appear in a later chapater.**

 **Warning: Will contain yaoi pairings and may contain language not suitable for children. Rating T for Teen**

 **Note: Anything in italics is the person's thoughts.**

 **Thirst Prologue**

Yuki's Point of View (P.O.V.)

I looked around my new, box-filled room in the Moon Dormitory. I am lucky that the Night Class boys were kind enough to me to help me carry them in. Most of them were quite heavy, and I was not very strong.

As I gazed at the boxes that I would need to unpack soon, I heard a sudden- but light- tap on the door. I walked over and opened the door, and I was surprised to see Kaname Kuran, President of the Night Class and the Moon Dorm. He was also one of the guys that I admired very much.

"K-Kaname-sama... Come in..." I said as I stepped aside to let him in.

He walked in and looked around. "Yuki, I came to wlecome you to the Night Class. And to see if you could tell me why your father had you transferred to it," the tall brunette vampire stated honestly.

I smiled lightly. "He told me for quite a few reasons. Would you like to hear them all?"

He nodded. "Indeed I would."

"Firstly, he is worried that Shizuka's death may stir up some trouble. Because of both Ichiru and Zero switching to the Night Class, he is worried there may be some tension. He especially wants me to keep an eye on Zero to make sure that he does not fall to Level E." I paused for a moment because of the last reason I had been transferred. "And... Father informed me that Maria Kurenai wishes to join the Night Class. He has agreed to let her, but only on the condition that I am here to keep an eye on her."

Kaname nodded knowingly. He seemed like he knew something he just didn't want to tell me. However, I did not feel like pushing the subject tonight. I was exhausted. It had been a long day already. First I had class, then the Headmaster- my adoptive father- had informed me of my transfer to the Night Class. Yori had helped me quickly pack my stuff in boxes and then the Night Class boys had helped to get it here. I was so tired that I was only going to find some pajamas and unpack my blankets so that I could make my bed.

"Thank you, Yuki. I do appreciate being informed. Now I will let you go to sleep. Have a good night," the Pureblood vampire said.

He stepped closer to me a placed his soft lips upon my forehead. My face was suddenly stained a light pink, which I knew from the way it heated up.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama. You have a good night as well."

And with that he left. I closed the door and locked it as well. I quickly found the box that had my pajama's in it. I changed, and then I dug out my sheets, pillows, and blankets. I put the sheets on the bed, and then curled up with my pillows, wrapped in my blanket and fell asleep.

PROLOGUE/ END

 **Sooo... What did you think? I know it was kind of short and there was more that I wanted to add, but these things I want to slowly be explained or actually happen in the story. So I am working on the first chapter now and as soon as I finish it I will get it put up~! Thanks for reading. And if I get reviews I am more likely to be inspired to write/ update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this is not actually an update. I am just posting this chapter as a courtesy to those following my stories. I am going to be transferring all of my stories here onto Wattpad because it is easier for me to update on there since I can do so on mobile which is a lot harder on here. If you want to continue following this story, my username on Wattpad is JessykaTakimori.

Thank you for being a fan of my works.

\- dei-deifangirl13


End file.
